The present invention relates to polyether imide resin compositions having excellent impact and sliding characteristics.
Polyether imide resins have been drawing attention as an engineering plastic having excellent heat resistance, chemical resistance, fire retardance, electrical characteristics, rigidity, moldability, etc., and are expected to have a wide range of application in fields of electric and electronic parts, automobile parts and machine parts, etc. This resin, however, has shortcomings of poor ductility and thus high brittleness. It is well known to add fibrous reinforcing materials such as glass fiber to improve its brittleness to some degree. The improvement attainable by such a method was, however, not satisfactory. So it is strongly desired in various fields to improve its brittleness without sacrificing its desirable features such as heat resistance, fire retardance and rigidity.
Also, it has been proposed to use this resin as the material for sliding parts to make use of its high heat resistance. But, because this resin has poor self-lubricating property and poor abrasion resistance, it is not suited for this kind of use and might possibly damage the mating part on which it slides. This is a big problem. Although its friction coefficient and abrasion resistance can be improved by adding ethylene tetrafluoride resin, carbon fiber or the like, the addition does not lessen its harm against the mating part.